A story about ginta
by gold and blizzard
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are minding there own buisness, looking for the Sacred Jewel shards as usual. But before they know it they find themselves in a battle between family. But could one of the family members be someone they know? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

A Story About Ginta

Blizzard

I am Blizzard, I've never actually posted one of my fanfics online before, and so I'm pretty uneasy about it. Just as a warning, Ginta isn't really in the beginning, um… he won't enter 'til the 4th chapter… sorry. It'll start out with Kagome and Inuyasha.

I do not own Inuyasha

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha, it's not that bad." Kagome said looking over her shoulder at the pouting hanyou. She didn't have time for his temper and she wasn't in the mood. She was very tired and she had to push a bike and carry a two ton backpack full of items over her shoulders. Plus there was the fact that she had found her little brother Sota going through her dresser, that's what had put her in a bad mood in the first place. She yelled at him to get out cause he had strung all of her clothing all over the floor.

Inuyasha's temper wasn't helping much at all. He merely huffed and crossed his arms in anger. She sighed and turned to look at Sango and Miroku who where walking next to him, she didn't say anything but her eyes where begging for help. They nodded and both walked to either side of the Inu-youkai.

"Look on the bright side Inuyasha; at least you'll get a jewel shard." Miroku said smiling innocently. Inuyasha looked over at him in disgust.

"Is Kagome sure that there's even any jewel shard here?" He asked more to himself than to Miroku. "How do we know she's not sensing Koga's?" Kagome glared at him, she stopped so abruptly that Inuyasha almost ran into her. She turned her body around to fully face him then she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"Excuse me! I think I'd know if I was sensing Koga's jewel shards Inuyasha! We're not even in the wolf demon territory! We're near the mountains!" She yelled turning back around and continuing onward, pushing her bike along. Sango and Miroku looked at each other in surprise. Kagome was in one of her moods. Inuyasha was taken aback but quickly regained himself.

"Well excuse me if this entire area smells like wolf!" He yelled back at her, his ears twitching with each word. "Maybe you're sense of directions gone bad."

"Well maybe you're sense of smell is what's gone bad!" She yelled stopping and turning back around to face him. Her bike crashed into the dirt and Shippo, who had been sleeping in the basket, sprawled out onto the ground. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha who seemed to be having a glaring contest.

"Huh? What's going on? Are Inuyasha and Kagome fighting _again_?" He asked Sango as he ran over and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Yup." Came her short reply.

"M-my sense of smell is just fine, you're jewel shard sensing powers are probably going whack!" Inuyasha snorted pointing to his head. Kagome clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Inuyasha…" She opened her eyes again, "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! Sit, sit, sit sitsitsit!" The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed a bright purple and he was suddenly yanked, face first to the ground. Inuyasha was now lying in a hole about a foot deep. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared wide eyed at Kagome as she picked up her bike and walked down the dirt road.

"Inuyasha, you need to grow up." Shippo said peeking into the hole, "you know you're supposed to be nice to Kagome when she's in a bad mood, you should apologize." Inuyasha lifted himself halfway up and glared at the young kitsune.

"Me, apologize to her? She's the one who owes me an apology!" He cried getting to his knees.

"You're hopeless." Shippo sighed closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt Inuyasha's fist connect with his head. He yelped and grasped the now tender lump that had formed.

"Oww! That hurt!" He cried. Inuyasha casually stood up and dusted off his kimono. He looked at Kagome's shrinking figure and glared daggers in the direction.

"Well we'd better catch up with Kagome; we don't want to leave her alone with a jewel shard that big hanging around her neck." Miroku stated. He and Sango started walking ahead. Sango stopped and peered over her shoulder.

"Are you two coming?" She asked the two demons who had there arms crossed and where facing opposite directions. Shippo stood up and jumped onto her shoulder then turned around and stuck his tongue at Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to leave Kagome alone?" Miroku asked Inuyasha's back.

"Keh! Let her go! I don't care." He said beginning to walk the other way.

"Well you care about the jewel shards…" Sango began.

"And Kagome's carrying them all…" Miroku thought out loud.

"So if Kagome where to get captured by a demon…" Shippo stated.

"Then you'd loose all those shards because of you're stubbornness." Sango finished turning around and walking after Kagome. Inuyasha froze in mid walk. He thought of Kagome getting snatched up by a big hairy demon and it making off with the jewel. Quickly he turned around and ran after the others.

"Ahh… I see you've decided to join us Inuyasha." Miroku said smugly.

"Shut up monk, I'm only going to protect the jewel shards. Kagome will most likely loose them." He stated. _Nice excuse_, Miroku thought. He looked over at Sango and smiled. There plan had worked.

They finally caught up with Kagome. Shippo leapt onto her shoulder then took his place back in the basket. They entered a forested area, Kagome and Inuyasha refused to talk to each other. There was a long silence as they walked deeper into the forest. The forest began to seem a lot less inviting as the sun disappeared. Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

"We should probably make camp. It's getting late." He said looking at Kagome. She merely nodded and didn't look at him. He groaned in frustration, she's still mad at him. Suddenly he froze. Kagome and the others looked back at him.

"What's wrong now Inuyasha?" She asked sounding slightly angry. He lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes, sniffing.

"Hah, I knew it! I knew I smelled wolf!" He yelled leaping ahead.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Without hesitation she hopped on her bike and rode after him as fast as she could. Sango called out her two tailed friend Kirara. Kirara transformed into her full form and Sango leapt on, then held out her hand to Miroku who accepted. They caught up to Kagome quite fast.

"Sango! Do you see Inuyasha?" Kagome called swerving out of the way of a huge hole in the ground. Sango looked ahead but the forest had gotten too dark to see very far.

"No! He must've-" Just then Inuyasha came into view, he was standing at the end of the path looking down the cliff. Kagome skidded to a stop right next to him, while Kirara landed lightly next to her. Kagome leapt off her bike and set it against a tree, then she went over and stood next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha why did you run off?" Shippo asked, he clung to Kagome's shoulder after she jumped off her bike. Sango and Miroku came up next to them, Kirara lying lightly in Sango's arms. Inuyasha pointed down the cliff.

"Humph, I told you I wasn't wrong about the wolves." He said, everyone followed his gaze then gasped. A pack of what looked to be about fifty wolf demons sat just below the cliff. Kagome couldn't believe it! _Are these Koga's wolves_? She thought looking down in awe. Just then she noticed something.

"These are wolf demons… just like Koga but, they're different." She said. And she was right. Unlike Koga who was a brown wolf demon all the demons in the clearing where either grey or white. And they where all wearing sort of thick clothing.

"They're a wolf demon pack from the mountains." Everyone turned towards Sango.

"From the mountains?" Kagome repeated. Sango nodded.

"Yes, I've heard about them from father, they're supposed to be excellent climbers and great jumpers, there very strong and agile. They also specialize in poisonous herbs they find at the top of the mountain. They can make many poisons that even we demon slayers never heard of. But...What I find odd is why they've come so far down from there own territory." She thought a moment. Kagome looked back down at the pack. Why did they come down from the mountain? Suddenly she saw a wolf demon with long white hair but his bangs and the top part of his head where black. It wasn't his hair that caught her eyes though. It was the jewel shard he had in his chest.

"Inuyasha, you see that wolf demon right there?" She said pointing at the one she was looking at. Inuyasha looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Yeah… I think he's the leader from the look of things." He said watching as the actual wolves lowered there head in respect as he walked by.

"Well, he has a jewel shard embedded in his chest." She said. Inuyasha gawked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't just tricking him. She glared at him and nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Of course I am! Why would I lie about something like that?" She hissed angrily. Sango, Miroku and Shippo thought for sure that Inuyasha would yell something back but to there surprise he didn't.

"R-right, sorry." He mumbled looking away. Kagome's eyes got wide, the others jaws dropped to the ground. _Did Inuyasha just apologize willingly_? Kagome thought, she felt her heart skip a beat and her face flushed. Inuyasha looked back at her confused.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"N-nothing, thank you Inuyasha." She said smiling at him. He looked at her more confused then ever.

"Huh?"

"hm-mm, never mind." She said.

"Women." He remarked looking at her suspiciously.

"I-I-Inuyasha! Are you feeling alright?" Shippo asked jumping onto his head and feeling his forehead. "You apologized, are you sick?" Inuyasha grumbled, grabbed Shippo and threw him onto the ground.

"So what if I apologized! I actually know how to do that you know." He stated crossing his arms and looking away. Then he realized everyone looking at him shocked.

"You do?" They all said in unison. Inuyasha looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. _Are they making fun of me_? He thought feeling about ready to whack each and every one of them on the head about twenty times.

"Hey! Who're you?" They all turned around just as about ten spears were pointed at them. The wolf demons had heard them speaking and now they where surrounded. Inuyasha smiled smugly and cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, so ya wanna take me on do ya scrawny wolves?" He said taking a step forward. But the wolves didn't lower there weapons, they didn't even flinch.

"Um, I don't think you intimidate them Inuyasha." Shippo said climbing up Kagome's leg and hiding in her hair. Kagome looked back and saw that all of the wolf demons that where down below where staring up at them.

"Keh! I wasn't trying to intimidate them Shippo, but I will give them a chance to run away like cowards, we've dealt with wolves before." He said holding up his hand, his claws gleamed.

"No Inuyasha!" Sango said. "Mountain wolves are different, they're a whole new enemy." He looked over at her.

"What do you mean? I can tak'em." He snorted glaring back at the wolves who still hadn't moved, there eyes watched Inuyasha closely.

"You don't understand, there not like the other wolves we fought, there a lot more deadly." Sango stated. "Take a close look at there spears."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over at the spear closest to him and his eyes widened. There was a glint of a clear liquid on the spear; the tip was covered in poison. Then he realized, if he had just charged in, in attempt of a frontal assault he would have leapt strait into a poison trap, even a slight cut could be deadly.

"So w-what do we do?" Shippo stammered peeking out at the demons. At that moment, they heard a voice from behind the wolves.

"Lower you're weapons." The wolves immediately obeyed, they lowered there spears and parted. They revealed the demon Kagome had realized possessed a jewel shard. She got a better look at him now, his clothes where pretty much like Koga's, except the small cape, but his hair went down just past his shoulders, his feet had what looked like fur boots on them that went up to his knees. His eyes where slanted slightly and they gleamed an ice blue shade. He walked out in front of Inuyasha.

"What-Who are you?" He asked him cocking his head slightly to one side, an almost invisible gesture that Kagome noticed. He must've not seen many dog demons living up in the mountains, but she was sure that they had occasionally come down.

"Who wants to know." Inuyasha said.

"I do." The wolf demon replied looking slightly confused. Kagome was amused at the look on Inuyasha's face. The leader was trying to be nice!

"A smart alec eh?" Inuyasha smirked taking a fighting stance, but Kagome stopped him.

"No Inuyasha!" He looked at her confused.

"Why not? They started it!" He yelled. This time it was the wolf demons turn to be amused. He moved his hair out of his face. Kagome realized he looked somewhat familiar, she tried to picture him with shorter hair but she wasn't having much success with that.

"Perhaps if I introduced myself first." He said clearing his throat. "My name is Kima, leader of the Mountain wolf demon tribe." Inuyasha looked at him for a second then straitened up.

"I'm Inuyasha." He said, the wolf demon bowed slightly. _Must be common courtesy for wolves to do that when they first meet someone_. Kagome thought, she was glad that Inuyasha wasn't going to fight them now. Then Kima looked over at her and the others.

"And who are you're friends?" He asked smiling sweetly at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome!" She replied happily, "This is Shippo" She said pointing at the young fox child on her shoulder. "And these are Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." Sango and Miroku waved, Kirara yawned and fell asleep. He bowed again and smiled. Then he turned to the wolf demons.

"Alright, there not a threat lets head back." He said and walked past. The other demons followed close behind after staring suspiciously at Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"H-hey! What about the jewel shard?" He said, Kagome stared at him for a moment not taking in what he had said.

"Huh?" She asked jerking back to reality. She was still thinking of that wolf demon Kima. He looked familiar, as if she'd seen him before, only when he was younger, but that was impossible considering this was the first time she had met a mountain wolf. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"You know the jewel shard in his chest! The shard you saw, or were you just making it up." She glared at him.

"I was not making it up Inuyasha but we couldn't just take it from him." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"And why not?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"Because it would have been ungrateful to just take it from him after he saved us." She said, glaring at him. _He's so ungrateful_. She thought.

"Saved us? We could've taken those wolves." He yelled.

"Maybe, but at least one of us would have been poisoned and that- no matter who it was- would have been very bad. We don't know anything about there poisons and so we wouldn't know how to heal it. Sheesh." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Kagome's right Inuyasha, like I said before, the mountain wolves are a whole new enemy. There poisons are the reason that there so successful, and powerful." Sango exclaimed stepping up and putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"But we need the jewel shard if we're going to be able to get all the pieces." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh, so you want this?" They all spun around. Kima was standing behind them holding up the jewel shard in his hand.

"Kima." Kagome said.

"I was wondering, I know this may sound kind of strange seeing as we just met but I want to ask you a favor." He said scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could help me. In exchange I'll give you this shard, we mountain wolves have no use for such gems." He held the shard out to Kagome. Inuyasha leapt forward.

"Fine, we'll do it!" He yelled. Kagome frowned and pushed Inuyasha back.

"Wait Inuyasha! We don't even know what he wants help with!" She said. She turned back to Kima.

"It depends, what you want our help with." She stated. Kima smiled, she was a very smart young lady.

"Very well, why don't you come down and I'll explain everything. It's getting late." He said turning around. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"He wants our help?" Miroku asked.

"Strange… why would a demon, let alone a mountain wolf demon want our help?" Sango thought, "this is very suspicious."

"Keh! Whatever, he's giving us a jewel shard, _giving_ it to us! We don't have to fight him for it." Inuyasha remarked following Kima back down the path.

"We may as well see what he wants. Maybe it won't be too hard." Kagome thought out loud. "What do you think Shippo?" She asked the kitsune on her shoulder.

"Well I say let's do it." He yelled happily, "And besides" He said as Kagome caught up with Inuyasha, pushing her bike, "We have to make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid." He jumped into the basket, a split second later Inuyasha whacked him across the head with his fist.

"Shut up runt!" He exclaimed walking ahead.

"OW! Kagome Inuyasha's being mean!" Shippo cried rubbing his head close to the same spot he had been whacked earlier.

"Inuyasha! Stop hitting Shippo! Sit!" She yelled. The Rosary glowed again and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. He lifted his head and glared menacingly at Kagome. Then he leapt up and shook his fist at her.

"Will you stop with that already!" He yelled. Kagome just held her head up and walked right past. Inuyasha stood there in that odd position for a moment. _Is she still mad at me_? He thought turning his head around. Sango and Miroku walked up next to him. Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep yelling at Kagome, she's a young lady and you have to be gentle with her." He said shaking his head to the side. Suddenly Sango shuddered, she looked over at Miroku, his hand was placed lightly on her butt. Without hesitation her hand flew up and smacked him across the face. She backed up her face completely red.

"For the last time keep you're filthy hands to yourself pervert!" She cried. Miroku merely looked away smiling, he held the spot where there was now a red mark in the shape of Sango's hand on his face. Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at him.

"You should talk monk you can't even respect their privacy." He exclaimed huffing and walking up behind Kagome. Slowly, her eyes on Miroku, Sango walked past. They walked around a ridge and took a sharp slant downhill, when they turned the corner Kagome's eyes widened. There where so many white wolves and wolf demons. She turned her head and saw a group of wolves grinding up this strange, black powder, she watched in amazement as they poured water over it. The black powder slowly turned into a clear liquid, Kagome knew what it was… poison. They then picked up the bowl and poured the poison into a small canister. They only looked up from what they where doing to watch the group go by. Kagome heard one of them growl in disgust and the other one mumble something.

"I don't think this wolf pack likes us very much." She said walking behind Inuyasha.

"The mountain wolves aren't very trusting, they don't trust anyone outside there pack, not humans, other demons, or even other wolves. They live in conditions where there seen as a threat to every demon or human who lives around there territory." Sango said looking over her shoulder to see that the wolf demons where watching them with looks of hatred on there faces.

"Well you can't really blame the humans and other demons for seeing them as a threat," Miroku stated matter-of-factly. "I mean look at all these weapons and poisons. They'd be a formidable foe indeed."

Kagome looked at Sango, she knew so much about the mountain wolves and she bet that she knew how they felt more than anyone else there. The demon slayers where hated all around the region cause they exterminated many demons. Of course now Sango was the only one left except her brother, who is at the moment under the control of the evil demon Naraku.

Suddenly they saw a young girl of about sixteen or seventeen running towards them, she had white hair that she tied up in a ponytail and she wore a fur pelt around her chest with a skirt that was about as short as Kagome's. Looking at her feet Kagome saw she was wearing fur boots that went all the way up to her knees just like Kima's. Even in that outfit she couldn't possibly stay warm up on the mountain. She stopped in front of Kima.

"Father, who are they?" She asked looking at the group. Kima smiled and patted her head.

"There friends, I'm asking them for help." He said softly. She looked at him then back at them then back at her father again.

"Father…we don't need there help, not for something like this and besides you said that I would be the one who gets to-," Kima cut her off with a raise of his hand. She lowered her head.

"Kulna we need all the help we can get for something like this, the other wolf pack is the only pack that we have ever seen as a true enemy and if we want this to succeed…" He trailed off. His daughter nodded then closed her eyes and smiled.

"I understand father, that's why you're the leader!" Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Kima walked over next to a cave and sat down, Kulna sitting on his right. Inuyasha walked up and sat down, the others did the same.

"So what is it you want our help with, wolf?" Inuyasha asked getting right down to business, he folded his arms and waited impatiently for the reply. Kima closed his eyes and looked down for a moment, almost as if he were praying. He looked back up at the group, the kind, soft look in his eyes had disappeared. Shippo looked up at Miroku but stayed in Kagome's lap. Miroku looked back, he was probably also feeling a little uneasy.

"We need you to help us get revenge on a traitor of our pack." He said. There eyes widened.

"Revenge?" Kagome asked.

"On a member of your own pack?" Inuyasha remarked disbelieving. Shippo jumped up.

"Wait, you mean you want to kill a member of your own pack? That's just cruel I thought you wolves where like family!" He yelled jumping up and down on Kagome's lap, she grabbed him and settled him down.

"Calm down Shippo!" She looked back at Kima who still had that hard look on his face. "Why would you want to get revenge on a member of your own pack?" She asked. Kima looked up at the sky, his voice was calm when he said it.

"He's not a member of my pack anymore… he left five years ago, he betrayed his own family and went and joined a river pack." Kagome looked at him not believing what she was hearing. He went on.

"Of course when he first left we thought he had died but we recently found out that he is now living with a different pack. Unfortunately the pack is strong. They're leader is younger than most of the wolves in the pack but he's said to be the strongest…" Kagome looked over at Kulna and saw her shaking with fury, then she realized to her surprise that she was crying. She looked back at Kima.

"Who was this wolf who betrayed you're pack?" She asked, the others leaned forward slightly, they wanted to know too. Kulna looked back up, seemingly shocked at the question. Kima lowered his head and sighed, then looked back up at the others.

"It was… my son."


	2. Silver

A Story about Ginta

By: Blizzard

Sorry for not updating in a while, but no one would review at first. Well uh… anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Silver

"WHAT!" They all gasped. His expression didn't change, none of them saw any hint of guilt or hesitation. They couldn't believe it, he wanted to kill his own son! Kagome couldn't contain it she stood up and looked strait into Kima's eyes.

"How…How could you want to kill your own son! He's a member of you're family! Whether he left you're tribe or not, he's blood related!" She yelled. Kima was taken aback by her sudden outrage but he understood. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again the Kima they had first met was back. His face was once again kind and soft.

"I understand how you feel but what he's done is unforgivable." He said softly, barely a whisper. Kagome shook.

"But just because he left doesn't mean you have to hate him, and that's certainly no excuse for wanting to kill him." Miroku commented looking more serious than Kagome had ever seen. It made her want to yell at Kima again when she saw the amused look on his face.

"What do you find so amusing wolf. This is serious." Inuyasha retorted. Kima shook his head, his hard expression was planted back on his face.

"Him leaving is not why we cannot forgive him, it is what he did to a member of the pack that is unforgivable." He said. The group looked at him confused.

"What could he possibly have done that would make you want to kill him?" Sango asked shifting uncomfortably to one side. But it wasn't Kima who answered, it was Kulna. She shook with anger as she said it, tears where streaming down her face like waterfalls.

"He killed mother." They froze in shock. Kagome's eyes widened. But that would mean that he had killed his own mother. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could anyone want to kill there own mother? Everyone was silent they where all to shocked to speak. Kima looked from one to the other; they all just stared into space. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, he nodded to her, she looked back at Miroku and Sango. Sango seemed hesitant but finally she nodded as well, Miroku followed suit. She looked down at Shippo; he smiled an obviously fake smile. She looked back up at Kima who still awaited her answer. She sighed.

"Alright Kima, we'll help. But we're not hurting anyone!" She added. Kima smiled, then reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Kagome, and don't worry you won't have to harm anyone." He looked relieved that she and the others had decided to help. Though Kagome still felt a little uneasy about the whole thing, she watched as Kima stood up and walked over to his pack. They all fell silent as they gathered around him waiting to hear what he wanted to say.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as Kima spoke about there helping to avenge Kima's wife and Kulna's mother.

"Inuyasha, I still feel a little unsure about this, maybe we shouldn't help." She said rubbing her arm and looking down. Sango walked over and sat next to her.

"We all feel a bit uncertain about this but we're not really going to be doing anything." She said.

"Then why did he even ask for our help in the first place?" She exclaimed. At this Sango had nothing to say, but though she still felt a little strange Kagome nodded. She would still help.

"Alright we'll leave tomorrow." Kima said sitting next to Inuyasha who was leaning against a tree.

"Whatever wolf, don't forget our deal, we help and you give us the jewel shard." He stated looking up at him then closing his eyes and looking back down.

Kagome still sat next to the cave with Shippo sleeping on her lap. She had realized that the wolves' attitudes had changed ever since Kima had spoken with them. They now seemed instead of angry with them, curious. She watched as three wolves inched towards her until they sat directly in front of her. She waved to them nervously.

"Hi, did you… um… want something." She asked, one of the wolves cocked there head to one side as she spoke. He turned and looked at the others who looked at Kagome in awe. She jumped when an actual wolf peeked over her shoulder. It rubbed against her side and whined. She slowly reached up and patted it on the head. Just then she realized that the weight in her lap had suddenly got lighter. She looked over and saw that the three wolf demons had lifted a still sleeping Shippo off her lap by his tail and where sniffing him curioiusly. Shippo opened his eyes only to be met by three pairs of wolf eyes. He stared at them for a long moment.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled squirming in the wolf demons grasp. Kagome reached over and grabbed Shippo out of the wolves' hand. Shippo climbed to Kagome's shoulder and hid in her hair. The three wolves looked at each other than the one who was holding Shippo spoke.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the shivering figure in Kagome's hair. The shivering immediately stopped as Shippo poked his head out to look the wolf demon strait in the eyes.

"I'm a fox!" He yelled before plunging his head back into hiding. The wolves looked taken aback but they quickly forgot it when another demon walked over. He whispered something to them before all four of them took off into the cave. Kagome stared for a moment then stood up and walked over toward where Sango and Miroku where.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said looking over at her with a smile, but then he turned back to the six or seven wolf demons sitting criss-cross in front of him.

"Hey, um… what's going on with Miroku?" She asked sitting next to Sango. She noticed that she looked annoyed. "Um… is something wrong?" She asked, Sango turned to her.

"He's telling the wolves 'how to attract a mate', the disgusting pervert." She muttered, Kagome stared at Sango then looked back at Miroku in horror.

"He's telling them how to do what now!" She stammered. The wolves seemed to be entertained but something like that just didn't seem right. She scooted next to him, he stopped talking and looked over at her.

"Um, Miroku… exactly what perverted nonsense are you filling these wolves heads with?" The wolf demons looked at each other. Miroku's face turned red, he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, about that…" He stammered. Sango walked over to his other side and kneeled down. She turned to look at the wolves.

"Okay, lessons over. Don't listen to anything he says it will just get you into trouble…" She froze, her face turning a very bright magenta. She turned to look at Miroku who didn't seem to notice.

"Miroku…" She muttered clenching her hand into a fist. The wolves and Kagome looked away as her hand swiped across Miroku's face for the second time today. He fell over holding his cheek as it turned red.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, then she turned back to the crouching demons, they flinched when they saw the look in her eyes. "And that's a perfect example of what will happen to you if you listen to a lecherous monk." With that she stomped off to where Kirara was laying. Kagome looked over at Miroku.

"I thought you had learned you're lesson by now, guess I was wrong." She said watching as he slowly sat back up. The demons, not being able to hold it back any longer burst out laughing. '_They seem to be enjoying this_' Miroku thought stumbling away. The wolves looked over at Kagome. '_Do they think I'm going to entertain them now_?' She thought.

"Well… I'd better… get going, Inuyasha's waiting for me." She lied slowly backing away. She then turned and ran around the corner. She looked down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice caught her attention. She lifted her head to see five wolf demon cubs sitting around Inuyasha mumbling to each other and sniffing Inuyasha every now and then. She ran over to him and, though unintentionally made the young wolf cubs scatter. Some hid behind a big rock while the rest ran into the trees. She stared for a moment as the two braver ones peeked there heads out from behind a tree. Inuyasha looked over at them.

"Wow, you got rid of them pretty easily, thanks." He said folding his arms into his sleeves and smiling back at her. She looked at him confused. _Why is he in such a happy mood?_ She wondered suspiciously.

"So what was with all the yelling back there?" Inuyasha asked jerking his head in the direction Kagome had come from.

"That was Sango and Miroku… He was telling some of the wolf demons his way of 'attracting a mate'. Then he-," She cut herself off when Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Please… I don't need to know anymore, I think I can guess what happened next." He sighed. He looked to be in thought again, and whatever he was thinking was making him smirk one of his evil smirks. Whatever he was thinking was obviously not good. Kagome looked at him for a moment, not really knowing if she should ask but she decided to anyway.

"What's got you in such a happy mood Inuyasha?" She asked tapping him on the head to get his attention. He looked at her.

"I was just thinking… I've been talking to Kima and found out that the pack that his son has joined dwells in the eastern territory. That pack could very well be Koga's pack." Kagome froze. Her body turned cold. She looked back at Inuyasha.

"But… You can't be sure it's Koga's pack Inuyasha, it could be a pack that also lives in the eastern region." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Think about it Kagome, Kima said the leader of the pack was younger than most of the wolves in his tribe and that he was said to also be the strongest. Personally I hope its Koga's pack, that way I'll have an excuse to rip the shards from his- OWW!" He yelped jerking up and glaring at Kagome.

"Inuyasha! How could you say something like that? Koga is our friend." Inuyasha scoffed.

"That flea-bitten wolf my friend? Ha! As if that could ever happen." He crossed his arms again and stared strait ahead. Kagome sat on her knees and looked away from him, but she soon looked back. She stared down at Inuyasha's foot, it was slowly thumping on the ground and getting faster each second. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha but then turned her attention to the wolf demon child scratching the back of Inuyasha's ear lightly. Inuyasha closed his eyes and growled. He seemed to count down from five in his head then he reached up and whacked the wolf on the head so hard he fell over.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in surprise. The other four cubs gathered around there fallen friend who just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He slowly reached up and rubbed his head where Inuyasha had struck. The wolf closest to him began to chuckle, he only laughed harder when the wolf who had been struck glared up at him. Slowly he got to his knees then without hesitation he pounced on his still laughing companion. They fell over and bumped into the wolf standing next to them and he quickly joined in. Slowly the fight between three turned into a war between five. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the fighting five.

"Humph! Stupid wolves." Inuyasha commented. Unfortunately one of the cubs heard and bit Inuyasha on the leg so hard that Inuyasha bled. He yelped and jumped up into the air. All the young wolf demons ceased when Inuyasha jumped. He shook his fist at them and glared down menacingly.

"Alright you little brats…" He hissed, "Which one of you bit me?" The wolves all stared innocently at him, none spoke. Apparently only the members of the tribe could be mean to each other. There silence annoyed Inuyasha.

"If you don't tell me who did it I'm going to just pound on you all." He retorted hoping that it would get them to speak up. Still silence.

"Fine, have it you're way then!" Inuyasha yelled leaping at the five, they scattered in different directions. Kagome watched as he and the cubs disappeared around the corner. She stood there for a moment but she wasn't thinking of Inuyasha and the wolf children, she was thinking of what Inuyasha had said earlier. What if it was true? What if it was Koga's pack?

She thought about it for what seemed like an hour when Sango came walking up with Kirara resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, hello Sango!" She said closing her eyes and smiling, but the smile didn't last long. Sango sat down next to her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" She asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been sitting over here by yourself for a long time." Kagome looked down.

"Sango, there's a chance that… what if the pack that we're going to attack is Koga's?" She blurted out not being able to stop herself. Sango blinked, she hadn't even thought of the chances that it might be Koga's pack at all.

"Inuyasha's got his hopes up that it is Koga's tribe, he said it would give him an excuse to take his jewel shards." She went on. Sango smiled.

"Kagome, there is a chance that its Koga's pack yes, but it could also be another tribe." She said. Kagome smiled back.

"Besides Kagome… What would you do if it was Koga? Would you attack?" She asked. Kagome thought for a moment, Koga was her friend he had protected her against the birds of Paradise and had also claimed that he loved her. Of course she didn't return his feelings of love but she did like him as a friend and she wouldn't hurt him.

"No, I wouldn't… If it is Koga then we can talk to Kima about it right? He wouldn't make us fight if he found out that we we're friends with them… would he?" Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kima's not a bad person, he wouldn't make us fight but unfortunately we can't stop him from fighting. He's blinded by anger and grief; his son killed his wife and left the pack to join another. We can't change his decision but we can change ours." She stated. Kagome looked at her friend; she was good at making her feel better. But then she thought about Inuyasha.

"What about Inuyasha? He wants to fight Koga, he will still fight." Sango sighed.

"Kagome, don't worry about it all right?"

"But-," Kagome started but Sango cut her off.

"It's all right, we can talk to Inuyasha if we have to but until we're certain who's pack it is I suggest that you just relax and go get some rest." Kagome nodded, she still had many questions buzzing in her head but for now she thought she'd do what Sango told her to. They both stood up and walked over to the entrance of the cave, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku where waiting for them.

"There you are Kagome, where have you been?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"We were just having some girl talk." Kagome said smiling back. The three boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Whatever, come on let's get inside." Inuyasha retorted turning abruptly and walking inside the cave. Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango asked Miroku as all of them followed about ten feet behind Inuyasha.

"These five wolf cubs got away from him." Shippo stated crossing his arms and shaking his head. "They ran into this small crevice and Inuyasha couldn't reach them." Kagome chuckled slightly remembering the five cocky wolf pups. She heard a slight 'humph' come from up ahead.

They turned the corner and walked into a wide open area, there was a hole in the ceiling that let the moonlight shine through. The cave was huge with many different holes leading to different rooms. The wolves walked in and out of the dens they didn't seem to notice when Inuyasha and the others walked in. Inuyasha immediately walked over to Kima and sat down, unconsciously Kagome followed. Sango and Miroku walked over to the other side of the cave and sat down. Shippo went with Kirara into one of the dens and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome wondered if she should ask Kima about the wolf tribe they where going to be attacking tomorrow, but decided that she really didn't want to know the answer. Kima noticed the troubled look on her face.

"Is something the matter Miss Kagome?" He asked cocking his head to one side with a concerned look on his face. She looked over at Inuyasha, by the look on his face she could tell that he knew what she was about to do. And she knew that he wouldn't like it.

"I… I was just thinking that maybe we should reconsider our offer to help." She said slowly, both Inuyasha and Kima looked at her in shock.

"Wh-What are you saying Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted grabbing her shoulders. She didn't answer, she merely looked down.

"Miss Kagome, you don't have to help if you don't want to, I won't force you to. But I would like to know why you feel this way." Kima remarked making Kagome look back up at him.

"Well… There's a tribe, a wolf tribe that we um… we are friends with, and I'm afraid that it might be the same tribe you want to attack." She stated not taking her eyes off him.

"Really, well I can't force you to choose so if you don't wish to help than you don't have to. It's up to you." He said. Kagome nodded, and then she looked up with a smile.

"Well, it's not a very likely chance that it's the same tribe, so I'll still help!" She stood up and nodded to Kima and a confused Inuyasha then walked away towards Sango and Miroku. She stopped when she saw them talking to a wolf demon, but something interesting about this particular one was that she had long black hair that reached just above her waist and she wore a sleeveless white top with a white fur skirt that went just above her knees. She completely stood out from the rest of the pack. Another thing she noticed was what looked like a fang hanging around her neck.

Kagome walked up to them, Sango and Miroku waved to her. The wolf demon turned to face her and she notice on both of her cheeks were what looked like two claw marks. Kagome sat down next to Sango, the girl followed her with her eyes. She looked friendly but her voice had a hint of superiority sounding in it when she spoke.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked holding her head up high and sitting strait.

"Hi, my name's Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome replied.

"I'm Silver; you're another one of those humans aren't you?" She asked, Kagome nodded but the way she said 'humans' gave Kagome the impression that she didn't like them very much.

"And you're going to help us in the fight against the enemy pack." She said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Um… are you a mountain wolf?" Kagome asked though she immediately regretted it. Silver looked her strait in the eyes, her face was expressionless, but her voice was hard and cold.

"Of course I am! What kind of dumb question is that when you see me with all of these other mountain wolves?" She growled, sounding offended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that you… look different then the other wolves." She stammered looking over at Sango who shrugged.

"I'm unique, I'm better than those other wolves." She remarked looking over her shoulder to glare disgustedly at the other members of her pack. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances again, apparently this wolf demon thinks she's better than everyone else.

"So," Silver looked towards Inuyasha, "He's a half demon isn't he?" She said in a bored tone.

"Yes." Miroku said. Then he reached out and grabbed Silver's hand making her turn towards him looking about ready to punch him in the face.

"And now I have a question for you." He said, Silver just looked down at his hands then back up at him. Kagome and Sango could tell she was contemplating whether to bite his face off or simply punch him in the nose. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Kagome and Sango fell back in horror. '_He didn't just ask that to a demon did he_!' Kagome thought backing away. Sango followed suit.

"Miroku! How could you ask that?" They yelled in unison making a few heads turn in there direction, that included Inuyasha and Kima as well. At first Silver looked as horrified as the other two but that shock quickly turned into anger. Without saying anything she yanked her hands away, standing up she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and punched him square in the nose, sending him flying into two other wolf demons.

The entire cave stared as Silver stormed out of the cave. Immediately Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Kima ran over to where Miroku now lay. The two wolf demons he had landed on scrambled out from underneath him. A small crowd was gathering. Miroku slowly sat up, one hand covering his mouth and nose. Kagome knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright Miroku?" She asked, she was worried that Silver had seriously injured him.

"I'm okay…" He said, not removing his hand. " I just have a very big nose-bleed at the moment." Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth, then sitting Miroku up strait she handed it to him. He covered his nose with it and looked back at the others.

"Well… I think I've learned my lesson, never ask such a question to demons no matter how beautiful they are." Kagome sighed and shook her head. The demons went back to what they where doing. But first the two wolves that Miroku had landed on turned to him.

"You're lucky… She was in a good mood. If she wasn't she'd have broken you're leg or something like that." They laughed and walked away, Miroku scowling after them.

"You stupid lecher," Inuyasha snorted whacking Miroku on the head. " I can't believe you'd do something like that!" Miroku merely smiled under the cloth. Sango stood up, stamping one foot on the ground. The group turned to her.

"I think I'll go to bed." She remarked turning to Kima. He nodded.

"I'll show you where you can bed down without being bothered by the wolf demons, and… I'm sure that the wolves won't bother you with you're two tailed friend in there." He said smiling, he led her away but not before she turned to Miroku to give him one last scowl then swung her head around and followed after the pack leader.

"I think she's mad at you." Kagome said. Inuyasha huffed and walked back to the other side of the cave. Shippo suddenly jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sango? She seems really- Hey Miroku what happened to you!" He yelped after seeing Miroku's nose. Miroku sighed.

"He was being a lecher again and he paid the price." Kagome answered smiling slightly. Shippo shook his and scoffed. Miroku rolled his eyes and looked towards the cave entrance where Silver had exited from.

"You think that maybe I should apologize?" He asked after a moment. Kagome quickly shook her head.

"I don't think you should go near her for a while Miroku, unless you do want a broken leg." She remarked. Miroku nodded after thinking about it then stood up.

"I think I'll turn in." He said shortly walking away, "I think I've had my fill of pain for one day." Kagome and Shippo looked at each other, then started laughing.

Later that night Kagome walked into the den that Sango was in, it was a small den just big enough for three or four people to sleep comfortably in. It was lit by the flames on Kirara's tails and feet. She was asleep but Sango was leaning against her polishing her Hiraikotsu. Kagome walked over and sat down next to her making sure not to wake Kirara. Shippo jumped off of her shoulder which he hadn't left since the incident with Miroku and lied down covering himself with the part of Kirara's tails that weren't burning. Sango looked up from what she was doing.

"Hello Kagome." She said.

"Hey Sango, I thought you'd be asleep by now." Kagome said looking a little concerned at her friend.

"I was going to when I'm done with Hiraikotsu, and I'm just about finished." She said starting to rub the large boomerang with the cloth again. Kagome marveled at the large weapon. It was made of bone from a demon, Sango had taken such good care of it, the bone was so white and shiny it made a bran new nickel look like nothing.

"Sango… is it just my imagination or where you mad at Miroku for asking Silver if… that question." Sango stopped again and looked at Kagome, then she turned back and continued her polishing.

"It's just you're imagination." She said without looking up.

"Well, he certainly learned his lesson. He'll probably be scarred for life." Kagome said. They both laughed at the comment. Sango put the cloth back in her pouch that she carried around and set Hiraikotsu against the back wall.

"Well, we'd better get some rest; we've got to head out tomorrow." She said leaning back against Kirara and closing her eyes. Kagome nodded in agreement then lay back in her sleeping bag, tomorrow they would leave. She knew Inuyasha was looking forward to it.

A/n: Sorry this isn't very good, um… PLEASE REVIEW! It would bring joy and happiness beyond comparison! (Umm… I don't like to be criticized, so no flames, okay… please?)


End file.
